1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, more particularly to a method for fabricating a magnetic field sensor having a multi-layer structure composed of cobalt (Co)/copper (Cu) by using a copper electroplating deposition method, and an RF semiconductor device equipped with such a magnetic field sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, an inductor is indispensable for the driving of an RF semiconductor device. However, a magnetic field generated from the inductor produces an eddy current to a surrounding conductor by means of latitudinal electromotive force.
The eddy current thus generated produces an undesired signal or acts as noise, thereby producing problems at the time of driving a semiconductor device.
Furthermore, in the case of there being a neighboring transistor, a driving fault of the semiconductor device may be produced due to a signal misinterpretation caused by the eddy current.
Accordingly, necessities have increased for a sensor capable of controlling a magnetic field by perceiving a magnetic field, and measuring the strength of the magnetic field.